Generally, a windmill or a wind generator for generating electric energy using a naturally flowing wind includes a set of blades (also referred as wings or impeller) arranged in a fan-like pattern along a cap connected to a rotating shaft of a generator to produce electric energy. As the wind flows across the blades, the cap starts rotating and electric energy is produced.
The blades have an aerodynamic shape and connected to a tilting mechanism. The blades may he tilted based on the wind direction and wind speed during operation of the windmill to optimize the use of wind energy thereby increasing the efficiency of the windmill. Further, to start the operation of the windmill, the wind speed should be high, typically above 4 mph. Such aerodynamically shaped blades and the tilting mechanism can be complex and expensive to manufacture and maintain. Further, the windmills are difficult to installed and require specific environment at a high altitude. For example, windmills are typically installed in mountainous regions, where wind flows constantly at high speeds.
In some cases windmills may be connected to a blower to artificially produce the required wind speed, especially to start the operation of the windmill. As such, additional surplus electric power supply may be needed.
There remains a continuing need to provide improved windmills that can operate at low wind speed, are small in size, and are easy to install and maintain.